


your fleeting heart

by rileyhart



Series: I Love You. So Much. [5]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, bc im a sucker for that trope and its like the one predating trope goor and shur didnt give us, look im extra as fuck, so here is an almost kiss ficlet set after boyle-linetti wedding (2x17), so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyhart/pseuds/rileyhart
Summary: a jake and amy missing moment after the boyle-linetti wedding (2x17)





	your fleeting heart

**Author's Note:**

> like the tags said!! this is basically an almost kiss scenario set after the boyle-linetti wedding bc i would've loved to have seen a scene like this...

Amy is leaning against the wall, away from playing with the straw in her drink, watching Jake, her whole face absolutely alight.

Jake twirls Gina’s great aunt dramatically, bowing as the song ends. Amy’s eyes don’t leave him once as he walks up to her, leaning next to her on the wall so close that their shoulders are touching.

“You missed out, Santiago,” he says, grinning idiotically, and Amy raises her eyebrows.

“Oh, is that so, Peralta?” she teases right back without a beat.

“Yuh-uh, she said I was a wonderful dancer with an equally wonderfully butt.”

Amy snorts into her drink.

(He’s not wrong, but she’d never admit that.)

A silence that is anything but quiet hangs in the air between, and Amy looks up to find Jake looking at her softly, and she’s forgotten how to breathe.

“We could, um,” Jake gestures with his head towards the dance floor, “dance now, if you want?” he’s playing with his hands nervously, his breath caught in his throat.

Amy doesn’t reply. She looks down at his lips.

It’s not the first time she’s thought about kissing Jake Peralta, but it’s the first time she’s felt this undeniable pull. Like he’s tugging at her heart, whispering kiss me, _kiss me_.

She looks up at him, and his eyes seem to question hers.

After what seems like an eternity of unblinking silence she finally murmurs. “I should, um, go.”

Jake nods and leans away from her. “Right, yeah,” he says huskily.

Amy looks at him. “I’ll see you at work?”

He looks up at her and nods, his mouth twitching into a half hearted smile. “Yeah,” he swallows, “see ya.”

She says goodbye to Charles and Gina, and tells their parents congratulations before leaving.

Jake stares, hands in his pockets at the door she left out of.

Gina walks up and leans on the wall beside him.

“Jenny Gildenhorn?” she asks him.

Jake glances at her briefly before looking back at the door, willing Amy to come running through it and profess her undying love for him. “Huh, what? Who?”

“Jenny,” Gina repeats.

Jake looks at her, lost for a moment, and then recognition flashes across his eyes. “Oh, right, yeah. Yeah, Jenny… her.”

Gina looks at him suspiciously, before it dawns on her. “Amy,” she says simply.

“What?!” Jake says too loudly. “No. Ew. Gross. Frankly, Gina, just… No, okay? No.”

“Jacob, boy, you know you can’t fool me.” she says patronisingly, patting his cheek, and Jake sighs.

“We… I mean, we were gonna… but then she left, so… I don’t know,” Jake says incoherently.

“Jake, Jake, Jake,” Gina says, as if she’s about to say something wise, “none of that made any sense.” Jake laughs. “But if you wanna attract a nerd like a Amy, you gotta speak her language.”

“Spanish?”

“Binary.”

“What?”

“I gotta go dance, Jake, this is my song!”

“Every song is your song!” he calls after her as she dances away.

He quickly pulls out his phone and googles ‘binary’.

* * *

It’s almost dark when Amy steps outside. The light is a dark blue and she shivers, it’s cold out here, but at the same time she still feels heated from _whatever the hell that was with Jake_.

She’s grateful (and a little annoyed she silently admits to herself) that they weren’t in private, otherwise she knows she wouldn’t have been able to resist.

Her break up with Teddy had been bad enough, so after she’d decided that cops were out of the dating pool for her. This rule had only seemed to taunt her since Jake’s break up with Sophia.

She sighs. She really wanted to fucking kiss him.

She calls a cab and heads home, and tries (and fails) not to think about Jake.


End file.
